


The picture that bought us together.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your King enjoy an extraordinary day of peace and happiness; the only rare moments your lives decide to cut you a break of chaos and the fuss of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The picture that bought us together.

“What do you like about this one, my Lord?” You asked Loki, your head resting against his shoulder, your arms wrapped around your Master’s suited arm, wearing the same mortal attire he used to go under cover in Germany. You adored the outfit, just as much as you adored your King. 

You looked over the painting of a tornado, the realistic picture difficult to believe that it was actually made by hand. The detail captured so well and defined into reality. It was truly a master piece of illusion. 

“It is fascinating how mortals have managed to destruction and chaos into a mass mess of beauty and realism. If I had to only take a second glance; I would assume it had to be just another blown up photograph. Looking hard enough, you can clearly see where the colors were added and how the artist cleaned up rather nicely.”

You were blown away by his intake of the picture, watching from your hight as his head raised out, looking up with interest, the bulb in his throat moving with each word he spoke from his deep voice, getting your panties hooked in a twist as you imagined his long fingers seeping in and out of your heat. 

You could already see yourself grinding his face, allowing your pleasure to be given by his tainted lips and tongue of lies. The all famous trickster he was, the minx of the line. 

You sighed with content, staring at the sides of his pupils as a grin washed over your face, happiness settling into your heart.

You intook his scent, completely drenched in nothing but a trance your mind set you in, taking in his perfection every man envied. It was a true honor to be out by his side, displayed out so proudly. You were more than pride to call yourself his wife, and he, felt the same for you. 

Loki always had a way with words, and once again, your King had managed to swoon you his way right into your love.

You watched as he blinked, seeing how completely innocent the Joker who had deceived many seemed so vulnerable and adorable.

You were able to see him blink, the light green of his pupil leaving your heart to thump on sweets. It was all too much like love at first sight. Just the smallest bit of your younger years kicking in from decades ago when you first met the Prince who became a powerful King. A small teen crush the mortals called it, developed on for your husband. 

As if he finally noticed you were too busy dawning on his features presences and sense of vision, you could see him peaking down at you from the corner of his eyes, the questioning deep in his pupils.

You giggled, instantly burying your face deep into his black suit jacket, clenching onto him even more tightly as you closed your eyes and squealed with delight. 

Loki was utterly lost, unable to figure out why you gazed upon him with such a beaming look. You had seen him practically everyday, not to mention you stuck to him like glue every morning and turn of night. 

“Do I amuse you, my Queen?” Loki asked, turning his head to look down at you, as you hid away from him bashfully, mortified that you had been caught staring. 

“Oh Loki! You have never failed to amuse me, dear Husband. You’re are just absolutely my all and everything. You looked at such peace when you looked upon the picture of Franz, your guard was down so low, I could even hear it clink onto the ground!” You whispered partly to him, your wide smile sparkling off to the sixth foot tall God, the love shining in your eyes. Loki’s heart softened, easing in your grasp as a small smile came onto his lips. 

“I’m only at peace because you’re with me, my Love.” Loki retorted softly, the love wide in his tone. The way your over hyper mood died down, that wide grin turning into such an affectionate smile, you felt a wave of nostalgia wash over the both of you. You instantly felt as if you were back home. 

“Loki….You can still make a four thousand year old woman feel as if she’s a little girl again. Your old tricks can still manage to make this old dog bark.” You winked at your husband, propping up onto your toes to give him a tender peck on the cheek, sliding your hands into his with a squeeze, pulling back to look into his warm eyes. The happiness spreading between you both slowly. 

“You’re still just as beautiful the day you were when I first gazed upon you. You have not changed an inch. I could never be any prouder to call you my wife and Queen.” Loki spoke, his finger tips coming to your cheek gently, craning you into the touch warmly before swooning down to capture yourselves in a much more second longer kiss, eyes glazing closed as you let out a small chuckle. You rested your foreheads together, giving him another brush against the lips before resting out. 

“Y’know…This still doesn’t give you an excuse to not go to parent teacher conference tomorrow for the kids and not maul the teacher; as much as you’d like to Loki, you’re still going and the teachers can drive home Scott Free.” You whispered to him, giving him a small reminder that while he may have captured your heart, he had not captured your persuasive thinking of mind, snapping back to reality as his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a empty sigh. 

“You’ll live…” You bragged back to him, wrapping your arms up to his back from behind as you tugged him into a hug, feeling his arms wrap securely around your back to bring you closer.


End file.
